poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The birth of Lapatra/Capturing the Alicorns/Bansha betrays the Overlord
Here is how Lapatra was born in The Overlord Returns. At last, Lagravis, Tormak, Laval, Lloyd and their friends made it to Li'Ella. Flash Magnus: (notice Lloyd, Laval and the others) Come on, fellas! I think we're getting close. And not a moment too soon, Li'Ella has given birth as a crying noise was heard. Mage Meadowbrook: King Lagravis, Tormak, meet your new granddaughter. Laval: (amazed to see his newborn daughter) She's perfect. Li'Ella: And I've got a better name for her, Lapatra. Laval: Lapatra? Li'Ella: Why not? It suites her very well. Laval: I love it. King Lagravis: We're grandfathers, Tormak. Tormak: Yes, it is a miracle. Then, Twilight has been retrieved as everyone got to witness Laval and Li'Ella's newborn cub. Arnold the Cyberman: Princess Twilight Sparkle, retrieved. Newborn cub, healthy after birth. Little did they realized, the CyberKing has found the Alicorn princesses. Soon, he detected their presence. CyberKing: Search complete. All four alicorn princesses located. They will help Master Overlord become the Golden Master. As he came up to them, the Dalek Emperor appeared as well. Patrick Star: SpongeBob, it's the CyberKing and Dalek Emperor! SpongeBob SquarePants: I know! Cragger: Back off! Worriz: Away from the Princesses! Ken: Or face our wrath! Dalek Emperor: Silence. Princess Celestia: What do you want?! Princess Luna: Why are you two here?! Princess Cadance: Don't you have anything better to do?! Dalek Emperor: You will come with us to see Master Overlord and use your Alicorn Magic and turn him into the Golden Master. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks but no thanks! But, the CyberKing had the Cybermen capture them for hostage and caged. CyberKing: You will help Master Overlord become the Golden Master. Batman: I don't think so. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let them go! As SpongeBob triest to stop them, he got pushed away as Arnold came to help him. Arnold the Cyberman: Must not bring harm upon yourself as well. X-PO: He's right ya know. Soon, they took Twilight and the princesses to the Overlord. As Vortech and the Overlord waited long enough, the CyberKing and Dalek Emperor brought the Alicorn Princesses to them. CyberKing: Alicorn Princesses delivered. Dalek Emperor: As promised, master. The Overlord: Excellent! Lord Vortech: Surprised to see us, Princesses? Princess Celestia: The Overlord! Princess Luna: And Lord Vortech! Princess Cadance: What do you want with us?! Twilight Sparkle: Release us! Lord Vortech: Afraid not, the time has come to give the Overlord your everlasting alicorn magic to him. Just as they didn't cooperate, Lord Vortech forced them to use their Alicorn Magic with his staff. Lord Vortech: (laughs evilly) Princess Celestia: You won't get away with this! Princess Luna: Neither of you will! The Overlord: We're just getting started! Just as the Overlord became the Golden Master, Lord Vortech begins to reveal his plan. Lord Vortech: For our next plan, we'll trade the heroes the Foundation Elements in exchange for the princesses. With Bansha shocked to hear that, she couldn't stand seeing the princesses get killed by the Preeminent. Bansha: They can't do this to the princesses, I must join Morro and the others. So, she took off without being spotted. Meanwhile, Twilight and the princesses are trapped in cages. Lord Vortech: It's only a matter of time, the LEGO Dimensions will be ours at last. The Overlord: Yes, Vortech. Meanwhile, we should celebrate. Lord Vortech: Indeed, by creating a beast of our own. So, they laughed evilly with triumph. Back with the alliance, Emmet gathered the Foundation Elements. Emmet Brickowski: Okay, these are the Foundation Elements. Kryptonite, the One Ring, the Treasure Chest, the Ruby Slippers, the Inanimate Carbon Rod, the Staff of Elements, the Flux Capacitor, the Cake, the Palantir, the P.K.E. Meter, the Gold Token, and the Diamond Scarab. Wyldstyle: Do you think we'll be ready to use them, Emmet? Emmet Brickowski: I'm positive, Lucy. Batman: I just don't think it's a good idea. Gandalf: It's the only way to rescue the Alicorn Princesses of Equestria. Po: Stygian, you know how to create copies of the artifacts. See if you can make the copies of the Elements. Stygian: Good thinking, Po. This could actually work if we're going to save Twilight and the princesses. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then we must hurry, Stygian. We can't let anything bad happen to them. As Stygian made the copies, Bansha came to warn the heroes. Bansha: Guys! Morro: It's Bansha! Lloyd Garmadon: What're you doing here? Bansha: I've come to warn about the Overlord and Vortech's plot. Vitruvius: Tell us what you know about their plot. Bansha: The Overlord is planning to use Twilight and the princesses as bait, by having the Preeminent absorb their souls unless you trade them for the Foundation Elements. Laval: What?! Cragger: It can't be! Eris: We can't let this happen! Kai: There must be someway to save the princesses! Cole: But we can't just give them the Foundation Elements! Jay: Well, look on the bright side. At least Stygian made the copies of them. Zane: Let's hope it's enough to stop them. Ken: Are we even up for this idea? Li'l Nelson: There's always a way, Ken. Skylor: You, Laval and Po lead us on this, Lloyd. For Twilight. Lloyd Garmadon: And for the LEGO Dimensions Po: Alright, yeah. Now, we're talking! Bansha: Is there anything I can do to help you? I wish to help you save your friends. Morro: Of course, Bansha. You're our friend too, you deserve your second chance. Bansha: Thank you. So, they set off to rescue Twilight and the princesses. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626